


Socks

by BeneathMyWillowTree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathMyWillowTree/pseuds/BeneathMyWillowTree
Summary: A short one shot about a shop assistant in Diagon Alley and some wool she is saving for a regular customer.





	Socks

The bell on the door tinkled and Flora looked up from the counter as three elder witches entered the shop. She sighed and returned to her ledger. Ogmund’s Odments was one of the less opulent establishments in Diagon Alley but it still had a very wide client base and Flora had been waiting all afternoon for one of her favourite customers. She pushed her trailing hair out of her face and looked up at the clock. It was seventeen minutes past six; he was usually here before half past four.

The elderly witches were bustling over at the stack of wool by the window. Ogmund’s stocked the usual common or muggle varieties and shades but it also kept a stock of enchanted yarns. There were threads to keep the cold out in winter, some which glittered different colours depending on the mood of the wearer, or were woven with a water repelling charm.

‘Excuse me,’ one of the witches said, waving her hand lazily at Flora, ‘but it this your full range of yarns? I was looking for something a little more special.’

‘That’s all there currently is I’m afraid.’ Flora smiled apologetically at her. ‘What with the current -ah- political climate, we’ve not been getting much new in recently.’ It was true, although a lot of their wool was british, the more interesting yarns were often from much further away and wizards and witches from other countries had stopped travelling over since He Who Must Not Be Named had returned. There were even muttering that he had taken over the ministry and that news alone had caused a real dip in the import export trade. Business owners all over Diagon Alley and Hogsmede were finding themselves cut off as foreign traders started to stay away for fear they would get caught by snatchers or death eaters.

The old witch frowned knowingly, then brightened, pointing behind Flora.

‘What’s that one you’ve got back there?’ She was gesturing at a thick, luxurious thread that was coursing with different shades of turquoise, blue and green in perfect imitation of flowing water. Flora had been very proud of this find.

‘I’m afraid it’s reserved madam.’ Flora replied respectfully. ‘I can put in an order for more if we can get it.

‘Thank you, no.’ The witch shook her head, smiled at Flora and began chivying her friends out of the shop saying ‘We might do better to use owl order these days.’

As soon as the shop was empty, Flora flicked her wand and the sign which read ‘Closed’ materialised upon the door. She flicked it agin and the lock clicked behind them. Her Uncle Ogmund wouldn’t mind closing up early as Diagon Alley was no longer the bustling shopping location it was before all the nasty business. She sat back down behind the counter and picked up the ball of wool that she had refused to sell. Part of her knew that it wasn’t really fair to reserve it, but she had been so certain that the little elf would come today and so excited to show him, to see the look on his face when she described the wonderful socks which the wool would make.

Sadly, she placed the wool in a draw under the counter, thinking that perhaps the elf would turn up a day late or that he simply missed this month and would be here for new materials in a few weeks. She closed the ledger on the counter, locked the money box, pointed her wand at the broom to set it to sweeping the floor, and made her way upstairs.

 

A few hours later, far away from London, on a windy but beautiful English coast, a teenage boy with glasses was to be seen digging alone in the darkness whilst his small friend slept on.


End file.
